the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scenes cut from The Super Babies
This is a partial list of scenes (some drawn, some merely considered) that weren't included in the original series or the prequels. Some were cut due to time constraints, while others simply didn't fit into the overall flow of the story. Visiting Empress Zira: In order to bet on Tyler during the Great Sky Race, Baby Intelligence agreed to meet Empress Zira Miranda Grover in order to borrow money from the monarch. He met her assistant soon after. He gave him directions, which led to an arena under Zira’s throne room. Zira offered Intelligence 25 dollars if he could defeat her monstrous champion in a death match. Intelligence was able to achieve victory over the beast, and took the money. He then left the arena after Zira. Impressed by his skill and cunning, Zira opened the exit. Intelligence found himself in a lounge and asked the tailor where to find his transport. The tailor took him to the transport, and he hurried back to New York City. After returning the transport, Intelligence regrouped with the others in the grandstands. Skirmish at the Racecourse: After meeting with Empress Zira Grover, Baby Intelligence then headed down to the starting line, and met with Tyler. When he arrived there, Tyler told him that someone had stolen the ignition key from Tyler’s racer. After searching the arena, Baby Intelligence located the thief and demanded he return the key. The scavenger, who refused to return the key, attacked Baby Intelligence. During the fight, mechanized blasters appeared and fired at Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence was forced to kill the scavenger and destroy the guns; he then brought the key back to Tyler. The Eastern Field: The Lord of the North telepathically communicates with Annabeth Black during the Battle of the Eastern Field. When Black asks about resistance to the NoHead cavalry, the Lord of the North says the NoHead forces lack sophistication, and Black tells him to use everything she has provided him with and says she doesn't offer second chances. Pregnancy: Rotta tells Mr. Stupid NoHead about her pregnancy. She proceeds to take extreme measures during her pregnancy, even unusual ones. Peter Hecks' vision: After landing the Wasp, Baby Intelligence immediately has a vision of Mr. Stupid NoHead killing off policemen. NoHead also discovers that Baby Intelligence is on the move, trying to kill him. Baby Intelligence tells this to Sebiscuits and Black as they search for a way out of the station. The Spying Begins: In Sebiscuits’ first spying session, Mr. Stupid NoHead seduces Sebiscuits at Carl’s Junior, convincing him the dark side is not what he’s been led to believe, and telling him he was extremely gifted and that he didn’t need guidance from someone as “weak” as Baby Intelligence. He lied that this was the reason Intelligence had apparently neglected him. This also began Sebiscuits’ fall from grace. Hunting Paige: During a separate session, Mr. Stupid NoHead tested Sebiscuits. Shortly beforehand, NoHead was disturbed by his attraction to Paige. Deciding to kill her in order to free himself from her “spell”, he furiously began a ruthless manhunt to find her, killing those that would help the S.M.S.B. and destroying their homes. He later attempts to execute an innocent family whom he suspects of interacting with Paige with his sword, but an appalled Sebiscuits intervened and rescued them. NoHead declared that Sebiscuits would pay for his interference, and attempted to execute him, but he was eventually rescued by Paige after being left for dead. He assisted Paige during the carnage, which also led him to fail the test NoHead had in store. Returning from the carnage, NoHead decided it was not yet time to turn Sebiscuits to the dark side, as his will remained too strong to break. Final Battle: Mr. Stupid NoHead dodged the death beam and escaped, capturing Force Baby and threatening to kill him if the other members attempted to stop his escape. Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength pursued NoHead above the cityscape in the Pinewood Derby. Rotta Hecks, who was working hard at the exhaust port, could not take the extra weight and told NoHead they needed to lighten the load, meaning to throw Force Baby overboard. NoHead, merely out of anger, threw Rotta off the fighter and into the deep end of a swimming pool instead. With Rotta destroyed for good, NoHead tried to fix the port himself. Baby Intelligence jumped aboard the fighter, distracting Mr. Stupid NoHead and causing his skyfighter to crash into the upper half of a giant alarm clock. Inside the clock, NoHead recovered, seized Force Baby, and attempted to ambush Baby Intelligence. Intelligence, however, noticed him, and the two fought atop the gears of the clock tower. Intelligence managed to escape and take Force Baby to safety. This finally sent Mr. Stupid NoHead over the edge, and he pursued Intelligence. NoHead lunged at Intelligence and they both tumbled onto the clock’s hour hand, stopping Baby Intelligence from reaching the others. Finally, he began scratching, punching, and strangling the baby continuously. The attack left the S.M.S.B. leader with torn clothes and several wounds. Attempting to finish him off, Mr. Stupid NoHead knocked him off the clock hand and yelled in triumph, thinking he had won and killed Baby Intelligence. However, Intelligence called him; NoHead glanced down and saw Intelligence holding on to the broken fighter. Suddenly the clock bell tolled, causing NoHead to lose his balance, and plunge off the hand to his death. NoHead siege: After the NoHead Sign appears over New York City, moments later, all three of the Elite NoHeads stormed through Park Avenue, and broke into Broadway Street. For as of yet unknown reasons, they ransacked Flora Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, killing Flora Fortescue herself. They also assaulted Thames Metalle and the blacksmith chose to come quietly. Taking stacks of guns to arm their fast growing legions, the Elite NoHeads proceeded to quickly Deteleport. To finish the job, the Elite NoHeads proceeded to Teleport to Brooklyn Bridge, on Hell Burnbottom's orders. They flew around the bridge in a spiral motion to create a twisting and buckling movement on the bridge walkway. The cables snapping, the bridge undulated and twisted intensely, pulling free of its piers, ultimately splitting in half and crashing violently into the river below, killing some Fobbles who were crossing the bridge at the time. Category:Lists (real-world)